Demi and Ariana sexy one shots
by SamanthaLovesDL
Summary: This is for all of us Demi Lovato and Ariana Grande shippers. Enjoy! (: Feel free to send some requests for a one shot. (:


It was a hot night and I was feeling extremely horny. My girlfriend Ariana Grande is just like me. Always horny and loves masturbation and sex as much as I do. Which is why we are perfect for each other. She was doing a scene on "Sam & Cat" tonight when I decided I needed to make myself cum. I needed the release. I laid in bed and was thinking about how much I love to have my pussy eaten out buy Ariana as my hands wandered over my body. First my fingers teased my nipples pinching and pulling on them making them nice and hard. I sat up in the bed so I could lean down and lick my nipple and bite it softly. Mmmmmm it felt so good. I continued to lick my nipple as my other hand wandered down to my hot pussy. I could feel the heat from it and I hadn't even touched it yet.

I could feel the softness of my pussy as my fingers slowly traced over the lips of my pussy. The heat that was coming from my pussy made me want to cum fast. I started to touch my clit with my index finger making slow circles on it. The minute I touched it I could feel the wettness oozing from me.

I reached over into the drawer and pulled my toy out. I have this 7 inch anal dildo that I slid in my pussy. I turned to my side and slowly slid the dildo in my tight pussy. It felt so painfully good. Made my pussy even more wet.

I was moaning with pleasure when I heard a noise. It was Ariana standing in the doorway watching me. She had gotten home early. Thankfully. I could tell by the look on her face that she was enjoying seeing me fuck my tight pussy. She walked towards the bed and removed her clothes. Her pussy was already dripping wet. When her clothes were off she started rubbing her pussy while she watched me. I started fucking my pussy harder and faster while I rubbed my clit with my fingers. Soon I was cumming so hard. My juices oozed from my hot pussy. I looked up just in time to see Ariana shooting her load of cum all over her thighs and down her sexy legs.

I got off the bed and went to her and licked her cum off of her legs and thighs. Mmmmmm she tasted so good. I continued to lick the cum from her thighs. Cleaning every drop of cum from her.

Ariana then told me. "Demi I want you to try something new tonight." I am always open to Ariana's suggestions. They always make our already amazing sex life. 100 times more amazing. I nodded at her. She then told me. "Wait right here." She left the bedroom. She came back in a few minutes with a new sex toy. I gave Ariana a wicked smile and was eager to find out what pleasure this would bring me. She was holding a two headed dildo. Ariana then told me. "Lay on you back on the bed and enjoy baby girl." I nodded and slowly laid down on the bed on my back. Looking over at my smoking hot girlfriend.

Ariana carefully put one of the ends of the dildo inside my pussy. She then gotten ontop of me saddling my waste. She slowly slid down putting it inside her own pussy. She leaned over kissing me deeply. Slowly moving her hips up and down it. Which gottne it to move inside me a little bit too. I moaned into my girlfriend's mouth. As I started to move my hips with hers.

Ariana then broke the kiss. She started to kiss my neck biting and sucking on it. One of my hands tangled into her hair. I spanked her ass hard. "Faster and harder!" I cried out. Needing it. Ariana started to move her hips faster and harder. I did too. Soon I was closer and closer to the edge. Then I moaned and started yelling. "Baby! I'm cummmmiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg." As we both came hard on that didlo.

Ariana gotten off of me. She then took the didlo out of my pussy and set it inside the drawer where I kept my other sex toy. I gotten up and want over to Ariana. Getting down on my knees in front of Ariana. I leaned up and started to lick her pussy clean.

I licked my lips when I was done and whispered. "Mmmm yummy baby. That was amazing. I think we should do that again." Ariana nodded smiling running her fingers through my short blue half shaved off hair. "Me too baby. How about now?" She asked me. I give her a wide grain then gotten into the bed ready for round two. I would ask her how shooting the TV show went later. 


End file.
